Prongs
by Navii
Summary: You all know about Harry Potter, but how much do you know about his parents, and how Harry came to be? Not to much I'm guessing. Here is my interpretation of Harry's father's life, starting from the point when he first started at Hogwarts, up until he die


James stared wide-eyed at the pile of pancakes that his mother had just set in front of him

**Prongs: **Book One

**Chapter One:** Hogwarts

**By:** Rachel

James stared wide-eyed at the pile of pancakes that his mother had just set in front of him. He wasn't exactly sure why she had always insisted on giving him heaping portions for every meal. Even so, James' metabolism was very quick to digest the food that was put into his stomach, so he always remained among the skinniest children of his age.

Just as James placed a fairly large piece of pancake into his mouth, an enormous, and dignified Tawny owl fluttered in through the kitchen window. It was going at such a quick pace that it was unable to stop before it hit the kitchen table, knocking off all of it's condiments. 

James' spirits were instantly lifted as he laid eyes on the letter that the owl was carrying in its beak. It was sealed shut with the Hogwarts crest. The Hogwarts crest was split up into four quarters, each containing one of the four house mascots. (Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw)

James had been waiting his entire life for this letter to come. He carefully pulled back the seal, so that he wouldn't break the wax. When he had successfully achieved this, he pulled out the pieces of parchment inside. After reading, he stood up so fast, that he almost sent the entire table hurtling over onto its side.

"Mum! Look what came today in the post!" James shouted to his mom, who was only about ten feet away from him.

"What is it darling?"

"I've been accepted into Hogwarts!" James called out eagerly as he leapt across the room, and flung his arms around his mother's waist. He did this just a little to ecstatically, because he ended up winding her.

"Oh, if only your father was hear to see you in your moment of glory. We'll have to send him a letter later this evening. I know that he would be upset if we headed to Diagon Ally without him. Let me see your school list Hun." She didn't wait for his reply, but instead grabbed the letters out of his hand and quickly flipped to the second page. She had a dumbfounded expression on her face as she skimmed through the list of items that he'd need in order to start out on the right foot. "Well, we'll be sure to clean out our Gringotts Vault this year." She muttered disdainfully. Gringotts was a large bank where wizards and witches kept their money. It's located hundreds of miles under England and heavily guarded by many dragons and charms of assorts. The entrance, however, is located in Diagon Ally, which is filled with many shops that contain anything of your minds desire. It was always extremely crowded around this time of year when students went to go get their school supplies for the new school year.

James' mother sat the letter back on the counter after she noticed the pancakes on the floor, and the Tawny owl sitting in the midst of them, covered in maple syrup and picking at the fallen pancakes. She let out a long sigh and scribbled something down onto a scrap of parchment, folded it up and then nudged the owl onto her arm. She handed the letter to the owl, who quickly clenched onto it with it's beak, before she let it fly off again, she pulled her wand out of her apron pocket and waved it around in the air and called out "Siladarium!" In the blink of an eye, the kitchen was spotless, and the owl's coat was shining like a brand new penny. 

James smiled as he watched this scene. He picked up the letter, which still was lying on the counter, and opened up, what appeared to be a simple broom closet, but actually revealed a flight of winding stairs. He shuffled up the stairs, pausing at a few doors that lined the walls. Some of the doors led to nothing, and were simply there in case the Potters decided to add on. When he reached about the middle of the staircase, he came to an abrupt halt in front of a door the read James in different shaped letters. There were visible scorch marks on the door, which were the results of some of James' "experiments" that had gone wrong. He opened the door, which revealed his room and from the looks of it, it looked as if an explosion had just gone of. And perhaps it had. 

James had always been quite the prankster, and he was always messing around with his cauldron and some assorted potions that he had found in the kitchen cupboard, or his Dad's office. He was well known by all the teachers in the school, not because of his good marks, and great behavior, but quite the opposite. Actually, he always got wonderful marks, but there were always those comments on his report card, reading things such as, "This boy has a remarkable mind, you should urge him to put it towards more practical things." 

James walked over to his desk where an odd green concoction was bubbling. He gave it a small stir, and then fell back onto his bed.

Sure he had tons of friends in the muggle school he attended, but what about when he reached Hogwarts. His mom was often telling him about how none of the wizards or witches would enjoy his jokes, and he probably should try to turn him around before he headed to Hogwarts. He rolled over onto his stomach, pondering this thought for a minute. "Well, friends or no friends, no one is going to stop me from my jokes." James whispered to himself as he leaned over the edge of the bed and pulled out a battered old box. He took off the lid revealing all sorts of practical joke devices. He let out a small snigger and he shuffled the items around.


End file.
